


stag and rose

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone deserve happiness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love at First Sight, Margaery Tyrell Lives, game of thrones x happiness, what if robert and cersei's first born son lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: AU where King Robert's first born child with Cersei Lannister lives and grows up to be the one true heir of the Iron Thone and every kinda lives happily every after





	1. The First Born

The day Lyon Baratheon came to earth was unlike any other day. After all he was the first born of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The sun was shining on the clear blue sky, summer wind blew across the land. Even in Stormlands, there was no storm for the very first time, sea was calm.

Robert Baratheon rushed back to the Red Keep after receiving news from Ser Jaime Lannister that his wife was in labor. He was out of town, on a hunting trip. The King bursted through the door of the delivery room.

“Am I too late?” Robert asked the midwives.

“No my king.” One of them replied. 

“You don’t let anything happen to my child.” Robert ordered.

The King waited outside, pacing back and forth while two of his King’s Guards waited with him, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister. Then they heard Cersei’s scream, trying to push the baby out. It went on and on, for the men it felt like days had passed. Robert kept pacing until he heard a baby crying.

Then the midwife came out and delivered the news to the King.

“Your Grace, you have a son.”

Robert smiled and hugged both Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan before he rushed inside to see his son and wife.

“My King…” Cersei addressed, looking tired but he could see happiness in her eyes. “Your son, healthy and strong.” She then revealed the little bundle in her arms. “He looked every bit like you.”

Robert was in awe of his own son who has black hair and blue eyes, a true Baratheon. He kissed Cersei and then held his son in his arms for the first time. Robert had tears of joy for the first time in many years. 

“What should we call him?”

“Lyon. Lyon Baratheon, Prince of Westeros.” Robert proclaimed.

“It’s a beautiful name.” Cersei said and took her son back into her arms.

“You did a good work here, Cersei.” The King said. “He is my first born and there will be a great feast for ten days and ten nights in his honor.”

 

* * *

 

It was the grandest feast. All Lords and Ladies of Seven Kingdoms came to King’s Landing, bearing valuable gifts for the Prince. Lord and Lady Stark came down from Winterfell. The people of Westeros celebrated the arrival of the Prince.

Lyon Baratheon grew up with everything. Being the heir to the Throne, his father and grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister, made him study with Grand Maester Pycelle in politics, history, and diplomacy. The young Prince grew up to be a very handsome young boy. When Lyon came of age Robert deemed old enough to hold a sword, he was trained in combat by the King’s Guards and the Clegane brothers. Prince Lyon quickly acquired a skill in swordsmanship and weaponry, from bow and arrow to lance, spear, mace, and warhammer. 

Robert loved that his son displayed a quality of great warrior but he despised the fact that his son also inherited the traits of the Lannister. Lyon was a genius, able to learn everything faster than normal child. He was cunning and calculating like his grandfather.

Ser Barristan noted to Robert that on the bright side, Lyon will be capable of being a Great King.

Lyon witnessed his father downfall and his failure in ruling the Kingdom. He began to drink heavily, obsessed with hunting and killing, fucking every woman that walks. It all happened after his mother had his fourth child, Tommen. Lyon didn’t like how Robert neglected his duty as a King and promised to himself he will never do what his father did. So he continued to study every field of knowledge, trained hard in combat with the best fighter in the whole Westeros, travelled across the Kingdom and learned everything about the lands that will be his one day.

He will be a good ruler that his father will never be.

 

* * *

 

Robert appointed Jon Arryn as his Hand and let him run the Kingdom while the King himself whoring and drinking away to his early grave. He said that to Lyon once. Cersei seemed to get used to this but Lyon never could. He loved his mother and he wanted his father to treat her better.

They fought one night in Robert’s chamber after the Prince barging in and demanded every whorehis father brought in to leave. Jaime with Ser Barristan was outside, ready to intervene if the drunken Robert hurt his nephew.

“Father, please show some respect to mother. She is your queen.”

“I’m the king and I will do as I please, boy.” Robert slurred. “I won this kingdom. It should be as I say. Leave now or I will have your head cut off.”

“No, this is gone too far! First, you have no interest in this ruling this kingdom. Second, you refused to acknowledge any mistake you made even from your own council, your Hand, and your own family. Third, this is not how you treat your wife. What kind of a king you are?”

Robert slapped his son’s face in anger. Jaime wanted to get in but the Lord Commander stopped him, signaling it was not a time.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that again, boy.” Robert said. “You think you are brave and strong? I’m the King. I won the rebellion. I killed Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“That doesn’t make you the King people need.”   
  
“You think you can do better than me, boy?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then pick up a sword and defend your mother’s honor.”

Robert expected his first born will not pick up  a weapon and fight him. Lyon was kind and more of a scholar than a warrior. But Lyon surprised him, he walked toward Jaime and asked for his sword. Robert now looked at his son differently, knowing he had grow to be a fine man, the better man than himself.

“Fight me.” Robert growled.

But the Prince was calculated. He knew he couldn’t match his father’s strength so he waited for Robert to attack first. And as Lyon predicted, his father lunged forward and attacked him first. It was a rather easy fight as his father was drunk. Lyon disarmed Robert and had two swords at his father’s neck. Jaime and Ser Barristan were impressed with the Prince’s skill.

“Do it.” Robert said. “Do it and be the king that you always want.”

Instead, Lyon threw his father’s sword away and handed the other back to Jaime. He turned to his father with stoic face, remaining Robert of Tywin Lannister. 

“No. You’re my father and I love you just like mother.” Lyon said. “If you don’t want to rule, that is fine with me. Lord Arryn did a marvelous job running your kingdom. But stop humiliating mother or do anything disrespectful to her.”

With that, Lyon left his father’s chamber and went back to his own. Uncle Jaime followed him.

“Are you alright, Lyon?” Jamie asked.

“Yes, I am fine, uncle, despite the fact that I just did something that means death sentence.”

“You did the right thing. No one dared to call out your father like that. You are brave for a fifteen years old boy.”

“Thank you, Uncle Jaime.”

“Keep doing what you are doing and be the better king than your father.”   
“Of course.”

After that night, Cersei and the other three children heard about the heroic act of Lyon from Jamie. Cersei was proud of her eldest son. Joffrey and Tommen aspired to be like their brother. Lyon acted as their protectors and would get into a fight with their father after that. He always took Joffrey and Tommen to class with him while having a tutor of the court from the Reach to train Myrcella in ruling and court intrigue as much as the men are.

A month after the night he fought with his father, Robert sent him to Dorne with one mission, bringing Dorne back into the fold. Lyon came to Tywin for advice but even his grandfather admitted it was an impossible mission. House Martell of Dorne hated the Lannister and the Baratheon to the bone. 

The Prince left with heavy heart as he tried to turn this into a successful mission.

Cersei and his three siblings farewelled him while Robert being neglected father as usual. The Prince got on the ship with Ser Barristan Selmy and his personal guards. The party was welcomed by Prince Doran, Head of House Martell. Lyon greeted courteously and kept his usual calm demeanor but also treated Prince of Dorne and his family with respect.

“We welcomed you to Dorne, Prince Lyon.” Doran said as they sat down in the hall together. 

The rest of the Martell family joined them. Lyon took note of everyone’s reaction toward him. He never missed the slightest gesture, especially Prince Oberyn Martell. He heard from Uncle Tyrion and Grandfather Tywin that he held grudges over the Lannister and the Baratheon. 

“We hope you have a pleasant stay in Sunspear. You may stay and enjoy Dorne as you want.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Prince Doran.” 

“What brings you to Sunspear, Prince Lyon?” Oberyn spoke up. “Sorry, I have enough of the courtesy.”

“Be nice to our guest, brother.”

“He’s a Lannister!” Oberyn raised his voice, not liking that blood of the lion came to Dorne.

“I am sorry, my Prince. I know what happen during the war and I came here with terms that would improve the relationship between the Crown and House Martell. I want to emphasize that Dorne is still an important part of Westeros.”

“We will discuss these terms later.” Prince Doran interrupted. “It was a long journey, my Prince. My guards will show you to your chamber so you can clean up and rest.”

“Thank you, Prince Doran.”

Lyon gave a little bow to the Prince of Dorne before followed the palace guards to his chamber. After the Prince freshened up, he asked for Ser Barristan to join him for dinner as he wanted the Lord Commander’s advice.

“Ser Barristan, What should I do with Prince Oberyn?” The Prince asked. “I sensed that he holds grudges against my family more than I anticipated.”

“Prince Oberyn loves his sister more than anything, your highness.” Lord Commander replied. “Some said he was close to Princess Elia. He accused your grandfather of ordering Ser Gregor to kill his sister and her children.”

“Did Ser Gregor really do that?” 

“No one knows for sure, my Prince. But I guess Lord Tywin might know the truth. Right now, whatever offers you have for the Martell, you better hold them off until you learn more about this family.”

“That is a good advice.” Prince Lyon agreed. “How do you feel about staying in Dorne for awhile?”

“As long as you need, my Prince. I will stay here and protect you. May I suggest that while staying here, you can travel through Dorne and saw how people feel about everything?”

“That is what I am going to do.”

  
  


* * *

 

Lyon postponed presenting his offers, stating that he knew nothing about Dornishmen, apart from stories he heard from people in the north. He felt that the offers he had might not be the best.

The Prince of Westeros asked Prince Doran and his family to stay as his guest for a little longer.

Of course, Lyon had to send a raven back to King’s Landing, informing his family of the extended stay in Dorne. His mother told him to come home as fast as he could but the Prince told her he will stay as long as it needed be to help solve the tension.

He travelled across Dorne in disguise of a merchant. Prince Doran gave him a letter, in case the guards or soldiers gave him a trouble. Lyon and Ser Barristan began their journey and learned a great deal from the smallfolk of Dorne. How each person they met felt about the rebellion or how the Lannister murder Princess Elia. Most of them said the same thing, they wanted to see some justice done with the murder.

When they returned to Sunspear, Prince Lyon had another point of view about the Martell and Dornishmen. He had a deeper understanding, enabling him to craft offers that would win the heart of the Dornishmen.

But there was a last person he needed to see, Prince Oberyn Martell who deeply hate his family. Especially the Lannister side. Oberyn invited Lyon to dinner at the Water Garden where he rather stayed than the Old Palace.

“Prince Lyon! So glad you can joy us!” Oberyn greeted when his palace guards brought Lyon to the pavilion where they will have dinner together.

The two princes gave each other a nod before another woman came into view.

“This is Ellaria Sand, my paramour.” Oberyn introduced.

“Lady Ellaria.” The Prince gave a nod of his head, showing respect to his host’s paramour, before kissing her hand.

“I’m not a lady, your highness.” Ellaria said. “I’m only a bastard. But you are quite a gentleman from where you came from.”

“You are Prince Oberyn’s family and I should treat you with respect. And you are with the Royal family of Dorne. You are a lady.”

Oberyn smiled at the polite answer and even Ellaria began to like this boy. The Dornish prince invited Lyon to sit down.

“I hope you enjoyed your trip across Dorne, your highness.” Said Oberyn. “Are you getting what you are looking for?”

“Yes, Prince Oberyn. It was an eye-opener trip. I get to see Dorne through your people’s eyes and now I have a better understanding of our situation.”

“Our situation?”

“I understand now why you hate my family and how Dorne never like people up north. I came here to Dorne in hope that I can fix that.”

“How would you do that, good Prince?”

“By giving your family justice from the murder of Princess Elia and her children. I will reopen the case and I would like to invite you to King’s Landing.”

Oberyn and Ellaria looked at each other, knowing the young Prince in front of them had push the right button. Oberyn smiled, loving that fact that Lyon was smart and cunning for his age. He knew what to do to get Dorne back on the Crown’s side.

“Assume that I accept your offer, what is going to happen next?”

“I will call upon Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, and summon him to court. If you have anyone else to accuse for the murder, I will bring them to court too.”

“Even if it’s Tywin Lannister?”

Lyon went silence for a couple second. “Yes, even if it involves Tywin Lannister.”

“I accept your offer.” Oberyn replied.

“But after you see justice done, I hope Dorne and the Crown would be on good terms and continue the good fate we have for one another.”

“You have my word.”

 

* * *

 

Lyon stayed in Dorne for another week and spent his time with House Martell family members. He learned a lot from Oberyn Martell. Since the Dornish Prince was a famous warrior, having travel across the world and fighting with the Second Sons. He had a chance to spar with the man and quickly adapted to the fighting style that he never got a chance to learn from Westerosi Knights. 

It was a rewarding trip. Lyon and Oberyn developed mutual respect for one another. Prince Doran was happy to see this. That finally his brother began to let go of his vengeance. 

They left Dorne with Oberyn, Ellaria, and their two daughter, Obara and Tyene. Trystane asked his father to join them on a trip. To Prince Doran’s disagreement, Oberyn said that it would be good for the young prince to see the world and Doran reluctantly agreed.

They arrived at King’s Landing and Robert and Cersei personally greeted the Dornish Royal family to their court. Of course there was a tension between the two families but Robert provided them with the best hospitality for their comfort. 

“Lyon, I need to speak with you.” Robert said.

“Yes, father.”

Robert led his son to his study.

“How was your mission to Dorne?”

“It turned out better than I expected. Prince Doran is easy to reason with but Prince Oberyn needed more incentive than that. Everyone has weakness, father. And his was his personal hatred toward Ser Gregor.”

“Ah, the murder of his sister and niece. I have a big fight with your uncle Ned about that too.”

“That is why I offer him a trial on Ser Gregor and whoever he thinks involve in his sister’s murder.”

“Then you sentenced your grandfather to his death too.”

“I will come up with something.” Lyon said. “There is always a way out. But if a sacrifice of one man can united the whole Westeros and cement our alliance with Dorne, then I’m ready to give up Ser Gregor.”

 

* * *

 

Lyon carefully plotted everything so the result would be as he wanted. On the day of the trial, Oberyn accused Ser Gregor of murdering and raping his sister in which the Mountain declined. He also accused Tywin Lannister of giving the order.

When the two defendant stood before the king and pleaded their cases. Tywin said he gave ordered to his soldiers to attack the city, including kill anyone that fight them. But he didn’t give Ser Gregor Clegane an order to kill any Targaryen family member. Robert dismissed Tywin case as Lord of Casterly Rock ordered was vague and during the time of war, no one can control anyone’s action.

The Mountain on the other hand, refused any allegation made against him. So King Robert made it up to the gods to decide if he was innocent or not.

“I sentence Ser Gregor to a trial by combat. Both party can find yourself a champion or fight it yourself.”

Oberyn was pleased with this outcome and he said he would fight the Mountain himself. Gregor agreed and vowed that he would crush Oberyn’s skull. Oberyn’s family tried to talk him out of it but the Prince insisted he will fight the Mountain himself.

The next day Robert held the trial by combat. Lyon told Oberyn to be careful and not doing any reckless. The Prince stated that he didn’t want to lose a friend. He still needed Oberyn's skill and wit as his advisor when he became king.

The Prince was shocked by Lyon’s word and took it into his heart. He fought bravely and cautiously against Ser Gregor. The Mountain wouldn’t stand a chance against the Red Viper of Dorne. At his dying breath, the Mountain admitted he killed Oberyn’s sister, niece and nephew. Tywin Lannister had nothing to do with it. 

Oberyn satisfied with the answer and ended the pain caused by the poison. Even Tywin and Cersei hate to see one of the Lannister’s best men died. It was the King’s order. 

And as promised, Prince Oberyn promised that he would support the crown and hold no grudges against the Lannister.  
  


* * *

 

After the day of the trial, Cersei had a talk with her eldest son in her chamber, noting that it wasn’t wise to sacrifice the loyal servant like Ser Gregor. Lyon disagreed with his mother, saying that what Ser Gregor did was unnecessary. Even it was a war, he shouldn’t murder innocent children.

“I want the Kingdom to be in absolute peace, mother.” He said. “I cannot do that if Dorne is plotting revenge against us.”

“Dornishmen mean nothing to us, Lyon.”

“Aegon the Conqueror did not conquer Dorne.” The Prince replied. “He conquered the rest of Westeros. I need them when the time comes. When the last two Targaryen return and try to claim their throne back.”

But his mother did not understand why. She always had her own point of view in politics. He listened to his mother but never really take anything into account. He preferred an advice from Lord Tywin or Lord Jon Arryn or even his imp uncle, Tyrion Lannister.

He wanted to be a good ruler. He wanted to make the Seven Kingdoms a better place than this.

After his success in securing Dorne, Tywin and Robert praised Lyon of his skill and his intelligent. Tywin Noted that if he keep doing what he was doing, he might actually become one of the greatest King in the history.


	2. The New King

Lyon was 20 years old by the time of the death of Jon Arryn. It was so sudden no one in the court expected. Robert was saddened by the passing of his mentor. They never knew what hit Lord Arryn. Grand Maester Pycelle never figured it out either so Robert assumed he died in his sleep.

Now that the Hand was gone, Robert appointed his eldest son as the new Hand of the King while he planned to travel North and visit Lord Eddard Stark, presumably to ask the Lord to come down South and served as the new Hand. 

Lady Lysa Arryn and her son travelled back to the Eyrie after her husband's death. No one heard much about them since then. 

Robert left with the rest of his family for the North. Lyon was left in charge of the Kingdom. The only help he got was his grandfather, Lord Tywin, and his uncles, Lord Stannis and Lord Renly. He hadn’t see his two uncles in a long time.

With a short amount of time, the young Prince proved what a good ruler he could be. Lyon fixed a lot of problems created by his father’s lack of will to rule the Kingdom. He sought out the way to repay the Iron Bank of Braavos, planning a long term measure with Lord Tywin and Lord Renly. While he consulted Lord Stannis on the problems of pirates along the coast of the Narrow Sea. 

The solution to the pirate problem was swift and bloody for the pirates. When Baratheon navy and Arryn fleets joined forced and cornered the pirates fleet in Blackwater Bay. The fleet of King’s Landing led by Lyon struck them, sinking every ship that refused to submit to the crown. 

With the Baratheon’s conquest, Lyon was able to seize three Valyrian swords from the pirate lords. The Prince was in awe by the beauty of them and wondered how pirates could get their hands on it. 

First one was a great sword, absurdly large than being practical. Second one, if he was not mistaken, it was Brightroar. An ancestral sword of House Lannister lost when Tommen II Lannister, King of the Rock, took it on his expedition to the ruins of Valyria and disappeared. The third one was a long sword without name so he gave it to Stannis, later the Lord named it  _ Heart of Fire _ . He will keep the great sword and Brightroar so it could be delivered back to the Lannister.

Many of the pirates joined Lord Stannis to save their life. The Prince pardoned them if they swore to serve the Seven Kingdoms and abandoned their operation as pirates. All leader swore and changed their color from black into yellow of House Baratheon. The Commander of the Arryn fleet was also rewarded handsomely.

Tywin was more than please when his grandson gave him Brightroar back to the family, noted that it must be destiny that Lyon got it back after it was lost for many centuries.

The Prince had the great sword remade into a smaller weapon. The smith from Volantis turned it into two long swords, named Stormbringer and Silverlight, a dagger, and a spear head, making the Baratheon owned the most Valyrian steel weapon. 

Once his family returned from the North two months later, Robert found that his Kingdom was in better shape than ever. His son surely did a great job when he was gone. The King praised his son but he took the title Hand of the King back and gave to Lord Eddard, stating that he needed Lyon somewhere else.

Lyon also learned that his brother Joffrey was promised to Sansa Stark. Their mother didn’t approve of this betrothed but she couldn’t do anything because Robert wanted it. Lyon, being the big brother, noticed the tension between Joffrey and Sansa. So he pulled his brother aside and asked him directly.

Joffrey told him everything that happened on the Kings Road. 

“Oh, brother. Why would you do that?” Lyon asked.

“They humiliated me.” Joffrey said angrily. “They should be punish.”

“She is your betrothed. You should treat her and her family with respect.” Lyon advised. “From what I know her for a short period, she is a nice girl and a loyal one. She did everything to please you. Please, brother, let go off your pride and anger, you will see her differently.”

Joffrey huffed. “It’s like you know anything about being betrothed.”

Lyon laughed. “I will know soon enough. Just thinking about it like this. You will be marry to one of the most beautiful lady in the Seven Kingdom. I might have to marry someone with less beauty than your betrothed. And think about Myrcella. If her betrothed treat her the way you did to Sansa, do you think we will like it?”

Joffrey thought for a moment. “No, I will kill him.”

“Yeah, now think about Sansa’s family. Especially her brothers.”

“You are right, brother. I will treat her better.”

“And if you find it in your heart, go apologize to Lady Arya as well.”

“Fine, I will do it.”

“And you need to practice harder.” Lyon said. “I will hire a proper swordsman to train you. I don’t think Ser Meryn Trant would make you any better swordsman if I can disarm him when I was your age.” 

Lyon asked the Ser Sandor Clegane to teach Joffrey and Tommen how to fight the proper way. He asked the Hound not to hold anything back and helped Joffrey improved his skill as fast as he could. Myrcella and Sansa met each other when Lord Eddard asked Lyon to have his daughter study with the Princess on court intrigue and politics.

Eddard witnessed how the friendship between the two houses blossomed. It all happened because Lyon’s guidance and good heart. He personally thanked the Prince one day for convincing his brother to treat Sansa better. 

“It is nothing, Lord Stark. I have to guide my brother. I wouldn’t like it if someone treat my sister that way.”

“You will become a good king, your highness.”

“Thank you, Lord Eddard.”

Eddard also noted how close the four royal siblings were. There was no internal rivalries. Lyon loved his brothers and sister and willing to protect them at all cost. Joffrey and Tommen idolized their eldest brother and aspired to become like Lyon.

Lyon finally got to meet Arya Stark. The Prince was heading to Tower of the Hand to discuss a new possible policy with Eddard. He walked into Arya and Syrio Forel, The First Sword of Braavos. He was intrigued by the fighting style he thought her as he silently watched them.

“Arya, don’t be rude and greet the Prince of Westeros.” Syrio said when he noticed the Prince standing in the shadow.

“Why would I? If he is every bit like his baby brother.” Arya replied, looking at Lyon with open challenge.

“It’s okay, Lady Arya.” Lyon said. “I knew Joffrey treat you and your sister badly. I would like to apologize to you personally.”

“Apology accepted.”

Syrio poked Arya’s side and reminded her to behave. Arya curtsied at the Prince.

“What are you teaching her, my lord? I do not know your fighting style. It is different from what I learned.”

“I am no Lord, my Prince. I am Syrio Forel…”

Of course, Lyon heard the name before. “The First Sword of Braavos”

“That’s correct.” Syrio nodded. “And I’m teaching the Water Dancing to her. It is a Braavosi style of fighting.”

“Do you mind if I join you in this class, Lady Arya?” Lyon asked politely.

Arya smiled. “The more the merrier.”

That was when their friendship began to bloom. Arya found herself having respect for the Prince and she began to like him. He was nothing like Joffrey as he was kind and polite, treating everyone with respect even he was the next in line to the throne.

Lyon loved to listen to the story that Syrio told them about the free cities. They learned a great deal about a man from different culture and background. Syrio even taught them some Valyrian sentences. In which Lyon fell in love with the language and hired a proper teacher to teach him Valyrian.

Robert deemed it is stupid of Lyon to study the language no one speaks in Westeros. Cersei said not to listen to Robert. He simply hate everything related to the Targaryen. The queen encouraged her son to continue studying the old language.

Lord Tywin had the same kind of encouragement. He suggested the Prince to visit Highgarden and the Old Town. He could visit Lord Mace Tyrell to discuss food stocking policy for the upcoming winter and to build royal granary in case of emergency. After visiting Highgarden, the Prince could travel to the Old Town of House Hightower to continue his study directly at the Citadel   
  


* * *

 

Cersei didn’t want her eldest to leave her again but Lyon insisted he wouldn’t be gone for long. The Prince’s company to Highgarden was a small one, unlike when he was travelled to Dorne. His usual company was Ser Barristan Selmy who had became one of Lyon’s most trusted advisor. The Queen had Jaime Lannister accompanied the Prince too.

It took the Prince 10 days to reach Highgarden. Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Tyrell with three of their son Willas, Garlan, and Loras were there to welcome the Prince to their Castle. Lyon thanked them for the hospitality. 

“Welcome to Highgarden, my prince.” Lord Mace greeted. “We hope you find the accommodation suitable for your stay. If you need anything, please let us know.”

“Thank you, Lord Mace.” Lyon said. “I heard your mother, the Lady Olenna is here. I would love to meet her.”

“Oh, your highness. My mother, the Lady Olenna is at the Arbor right now, visiting her family.” Lord Mace told the Prince. “My daughter, Lady Margaery is also with her right now.”

“What a shame. I would love to meet your whole family.”

“I will have Willas and Garlan show you to your quarter, my prince. It’s a long journey. You should get some rest.”

The company from King’s Landing had supper together at the guest wing of Highgarden that night. They went to bed early because tomorrow Lyon will have to use his wit to get Lord Mace to do what the crown wanted.

But instead, Lyon was met with Willas and Garlan on the way to the main hall of the castle. The two brothers invited the Prince to see Willas’ stable where he bred the best horses in all the Seven Kingdoms.

“I heard you breed the finest horse.” Lyon spoke up. “It’s a rare talent in the north.”

“We have to most fertile land, your grace. Grass here is better than the north and there is a vast field for them to run. It is easier to breed them when you have everything here.” Willas replied humbly.

“I have to say Highgarden is the most beautiful castle I ever seen and I already visited the Eyrie.”

The two lords laughed. “Your highness, they don’t have a magnificent garden like us.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Willas proceeded to show the Prince his famous stable. The horses Willas breed were strong and tall. They were all magnificent. No wonder why every Lord in the Seven Kingdoms wanted his horses. 

“This is a gift to you, my Prince.” Willas said and led the prince to the innermost stall.

In front of Lyon was a black stallion with long black mane. It was no doubt the most beautiful creature Lyon ever seen. 

“I can not take this.” Lyon declined. “You can sell it for a fortune.”

“I insisted, my Prince.” 

Lyon accepted the gorgeous gift and took the horse for a ride. The name of this black stallion was Bastian. The next day, three brothers of Highgarden took the Prince, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jamie for a little hunting trip. They were joined by Randyll Tarly and his younger son, Dickon. 

The Prince loved the hospitality of the Reachmen. They were kind and friendly people. Unlike people from the North with stoic face and aloof personality. 

After the hunting trip was over, it was time for Lyon to discuss the royal project with Lord Mace and Willas. They both agreed that building royal granary for every castle was the right thing to do. They also agreed that the Prince was right about the longer the summer, the longer the winter. Lyon feared that when the time comes, the whole Westeros would fall if they didn’t prepare for Winter.

His mission ended rather easily as the Crown and the Tyrell reached their agreement. Lyon stayed for three more days before he departed for the Old Town.

 

* * *

 

Margaery Tyrell and her grandmother, Lady Olenna arrived at the Old Town only to find six Hightower Knights were there at the port, waiting to escort them out of the city and back to Highgarden.

Olenna was mildly displeased that Leyton Hightower wasn’t there to greet her and her granddaughter. 

“My lady, Lord Leyton is currently welcoming the Prince Lyon Baratheon at the castle now.”

“Oh, the Prince is here?” 

“Yes, my lady. He just arrived at our city. Lord Leyton wanted to apologize for not able to greet you.”

“It is quite alright. We are heading back to Highgarden anyway.”

“Grandmother, don’t you want to see the Prince?” Margaery asked. “I heard he is a handsome young man with a brilliant mind.”

“That’s what I heard too. He looks every bit like King Robert but has a mind of Tywin Lannister.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“We will soon find out, dear.”

  
  


* * *

 

The Prince stayed in the Old Town for two weeks. He stayed in the Citadel and read every book he could. He intended to stay longer but Robert called him back to King’s Landing because of Cersei’s relentless plea. 

He had half a mind to visit Lord Mace and his family before he left the Reach. But another raven came, informing him that King Robert would leave for a hunting trip and he needed his son to help Lord Eddard taking care of the Kingdom.

When he returned, Lord Eddard asked for a private meeting with him. Lyon knew it was an urgent matter.

“Your Highness, please sit down.” Eddard said. “I am sorry to call you in, knowing you must be weary from a long journey. I believe your mission is a success?”

“Yes, it’s a great success. The Tyrell agreed with our plan and fully support the crown on this project.”

“That’s a great news.”

“It is indeed. They will send food to the capital next month and we can begin building the central granary. I need you to issue an order to every holdfast, castle, and keep in the Kingdom for them to start stocking their own food and food caravan from Highgarden.”

“That will be done.”

“Anyway, do you have anything of importance to discuss with me? Otherwise you wouldn’t have me here in private.” 

“Yes.” Eddard replied. “It’s concerned your mother and your three siblings”

Lyon frowned. “What of them? Are they in danger?”

“No, they are not. I just uncovered the truth. Your siblings might not be your siblings but instead bastards, children from another father.”

Lyon frowned at the harsh accusation. He knew Uncle Ned wouldn’t do such thing if he didn’t have any proof. “What are you saying?” The Prince asked.

“Do you ever wonder why you are the only one with black hair like your father? While your other siblings are blond like your mother?”

“No…”

“If they are truly Robert’s children, they will all have black hair like you.”

Lyon started to think about what Eddard said. He slowly followed and reached the same conclusion. From what he learned with the Maester when he was a child, that knowledge seemed to come in handy now. He was shock that mother would do such a thing but considered what his father did to her, he shouldn’t be surprise.

“Are you going to tell father?” Lyon asked, feared of what might happen if his father find out. His protective instinct got the better of him.

“Yes, I am planning to tell Robert as soon as he came back.” Ned replied.

“Uncle Ned, I ask you not to do that.” Lyon pleaded. “You will destroy children’s life. This is the only life my siblings knew and I will not let you take that from them.”

“What do you want me to do? Hide this information from my friend?”

“Yes! It doesn’t matter anyway, does it? I’m going to be the king, the only legitimate son is going to be a king in the future. Please, Uncle Ned, for my brothers and sister’s sake.”

Ned reluctantly agreed to Lyon’s request. He saw the truth in what Lyon said. But he vowed to himself if the true Baratheon line was broken and Joffrey will be the next king, he will have to take some action to prevent it.

But as long as Lyon and his children stayed on the throne, the secret will die with him.

* * *

 

They received a dreading news from Ser Barristan that Robert was wounded from the hunting trip. He was attacked by a boar he wanted to kill and he was also drunk at the time.

They hurried to get him back to the Red Keep. Lyon summoned the royal healers and Grand Maester Pycelle to treat his father but the wounds was mortally and nothing could be done.

On his deathbed, Robert crowned his son a new king under the witness of Cersei, Tywin, Jaime, Ser Barristan, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Renly, and Lord Stannis. 

“You are going to be a good king that I never be.” Robert said to his son, grabbing him by his collar. “Listen to your advisor but in the end, the decision is yours. If you can marry for love, do it but if not, respect your wife the way I never did to your mother.”

“I will, father.”

Robert closed his eyes and his last breath left. The room gone quiet. Lyon held his father’s hand and a single tear fell from his eyes.

“The king is dead, long live the king!” Stannis said.

Lyon held back tear and stood up, looking at his family. They saw a boy turned into man and they all hope he will be a good king. 

 

* * *

 

 

King Lyon ordered a ten days funeral for his father. His body will be in the Sept of Baelor for everyone to pay their respect. Lords and Ladies rushed to King’s Landing, hoping they could reach the capital in time.

Most of Great houses came to the capital on time. The King asked his two uncles, Tyrion Lannister and Lord Renly to help with the accomodation for each Great Houses members in the Red Keep. 

On the tenth day of the funeral, Lyon arrived at Sept of Baelor in the morning, wearing all black. He looked every bit like his father, strong and magnificent. He carried his father’s body out with other seven selected person including Stannis, Renly, and Eddard.

Robert’s body will be buried at Storm's End as per his request. Renly and Stannis were in charge of the caravan, taking the late king’s body back to his home.

Everyone could see how sad Lyon was but he acted brave for the sake of people’s confident in the new king. Two days after the funeral, it was Lyon’s official coronation day where he will be crowned by the high septon.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, dressing beautifully. Then the horns sounded, signaling the arrival of the King. Lyon looked marvelous in his black and gold clothing, tall and handsome with broad shoulder and muscular figure, looking every bit like young Robert Baratheon . Every young lady dreamed that they might have a chance to be his wife but there was one true beauty standing in their way.

The King stopped in front of the Iron Throne and the High Septon, who spoke to the crowd about the late King Robert and the great deets Lyon had done to the Kingdom before succeeded Robert.

Lyon knelt down in front of the High Septon and crowned him king, placing a crown of gold circled stag horn encrusted with rubies and black diamonds. Lyon raised up and stood in front of his people.

“Lords, Ladies, and good people of Westeros, your king, Lyon of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign!”

“Long may he reign!” Every said.

The King sat on his throne and began to welcome Lords and Ladies of Westeros. Started with Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn of House Stark who knelt down in front of the young King and pledged their allegiance to Lyon, bearing gifted from the North as a sign of good will. 

Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale was too young to travel so his mother sent Lord Royce to bear gifts for the young king. Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne also came to wish the King good fortune and to emphasize that Dorne will support the crown. Ser Edmure Tully came in his father’s stead and pledged their allegiance to the crown. 

The last but not least, Lord Mace Tyrell and his household were presented to the King. The Lord of Highgarden swore his house to crown. Willas, Garlan, and Loras pledged their sword to the King and will answer if call upon. Lady Olenna finally got to meet the young man Mace spoke so highly of and now she knew why.

When Lady Olenna stepped aside, revealing the last member of the House. Lyon’s eyes widened when he finally met Lord Mace’s only daughter.

“Your grace, this is Lady Margaery, my daughter.”

She was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. The gossip about her was right. Margaery Tyrell had thick, softly curling brown hair, hypnotic blue eyes, a pale, smooth unblemished skin, with a slender, but womanly figure, dressing in blue silky dress.

“Your grace.” She said and curtsy in front of him, giving him a shy, sweet smile that tugged at the King’s heart.

The King stood up from his throne. Cersei and Lady Olenna didn’t miss this. They both observed Lyon’s reaction toward Margaery. The King kissed her hand.

“Lady Margaery, the rumor of your beauty is true.” He said. “I hope to see more of you in my court.”

“I’m looking forward to it, my king.”

The little encounter was enough for Cersei to be on a lookout for what the Tyrell might plan. But for the Lady Olenna, she saw the opportunity for the Tyrell to tie with the crown. Their house always looked for such opportunity, to quiet down other Houses in the Reach about their claim to Highgarden.

Now that the King seemed to reveal what was up in his sleeve, Lady Olenna could work some magic by setting up her granddaughter with the King.

 

* * *

 

That night they had a great feast to celebrate the new king. Lyon sat on the High Table with his family members. There was song playing along all night and food never short from the table.

But Lyon kept it to himself that night. He hadn’t converse with anyone but his family and close friends. His eyes looked into the crowd as if he was searching for someone.

“The king should go and speak with his subjects in a feast like this, your grace.” Tyrion spoke up as he sat down next to his nephew. “You seem too grim for a man who just crowned a king.”

“Uncle.” Lyon greeted back.

“I see your mind is trouble. Your heart is even more restless. The King has million subjects in the Kingdom, you can’t be looking for only one.”

Lyon turned to his uncle who gave him a knowing look. Lyon had a slight blush on his face which masked by the wine he drinks.

“Uncle, I’m not in the mood for puzzle.” The King said.

“Lady Margaery is over there.” Tyrion pointed to the table near the fireplace. “She is with her family.”

Lyon’s smile broke out for the first time. He quickly thanked his uncle before got up from his seat. Tyrion hid his smile behind his cup of wine and watched as the young King walked through the crowd, to where his heart was.

“Lord Mace.” The king greeted.

The whole table got up to greet the king. He signaled them to sit down. They were waiting for the king to say something but his eyes spoke it all. Blue eyes set on the beautiful lady of Highgarden.

“Your grace?” Lord Mace spoke up.

“If you don’t mind, Lord Mace, I would like to ask Lady Margaery for a stroll in the garden with me.” Lyon quickly spoke. 

Lady Olenna didn’t miss the way the king’s hand flex or how he was fidgeting. She knew love when she saw one. Maybe love at first sight existed after all.

“Of course, Margaery will go for a stroll with you, your grace.”

The King offered Lady Margaery his arm as they walked outside. One of the servants brought them cloaks to keep them warm. Lyon personally cloaked her.

“I hope I didn’t scare you back there.” Lyon spoke up. “I know it is strange for a king to do such thing.”

“You did not scare me, your grace.” Lady Margaery replied. “But I wasn’t expect you to ask me out for a stroll like this, not to mention that you would notice me among other beautiful ladies.”

“Your beauty is really hard to miss, my lady. Actually…you are the only one who got my attention.” He admitted. 

Margaery looked at him. “Is that so? Are you going to take whatever you want, my king?” She asked him out right, knowing that he could do that if he wanted to.

Lyon smiled shyly and shook his head. “My lady, I’m not going to do that. Even I am a king, I shouldn’t forget how to be a gentleman. So I will admit it out right. I am interested in you. I want to get to know you better and see if this relationship can turn into something further than a friendship between two houses.” 

Lyon stopped walking and looked at her in the eyes directly.

“I want to tell you the truth, Lady Margaery. I don’t want to force you into this marriage. I want to marry because of love and I want that for you too. I don’t want it just for the alliance of Two houses.”

“I appreciate your honesty, your grace.” She said. “I know it takes time for us to really fall in love but I am willing to see how far we could go.”

They smiled at each other. Lyon was relieve that Margaery at least felt the same. He wanted to make his intention clear and not to play game like other lords.

“How long are you going to stay in King’s Landing, my lady?”

“For another week, I think.”

“That’s rather short but I understand. We have nothing to see like Highgarden.” 

Margaery laughed. And to Lyon, it was the most wonderful sound he ever heard. “I believe you visited Highgarden not long ago.”

“Yes, my father sent me to discuss royal project with Lord Mace. It was a shame I didn’t get a chance to meet you.”

“I travelled to The Arbor with my grandmother. If my father knew sooner that you will visit Highgarden, he wouldn’t let me travel with grandmother.”

“I figure.” Lyon laughed.

The King and Lady Margaery walked together for a long time. They enjoyed a good conversation, swapping stories of places they grew up.

All of that didn’t leave Olenna and Cersei’s eyes as they watched from inside.

 


	3. Courting Lady Margaery

The King woke up from a dreamless night. He found himself looking forward to wake up and meet with Lady Margaery of House Tyrell. She was quite something else, not like other high born lady. From the story she told him, she was an adventurous woman herself, she rode horses, she went on a hunt, a trip on a boat or out hawking with her brothers. Growing up in the Reach and to one of the most wealthiest family would enable her to do anything that she wanted. 

The King changed his clothes and went to have breakfast with his mother and his three siblings. Cersei didn’t miss the smile on her son’s face when he walked in.

“You seem happy.” Cersei noted as her son gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Too happy for someone with a burden of his whole country and someone who grieve his father’s dead.”

Lyon shrugged it off. “Mother, is it awful that I am happy?”

“Well, you are spending the whole night with Lady Margaery.” Cersei said. “No one can blame you.”

“Mother, I would be happy too.” Joffrey added. “Do you want to trade Sansa? I would love to marry Lady Margaery.”

“No can do, brother. You are promised to Sansa.”

“What’s the matter? Or you want Lady Margaery for yourself, Lyon?” The Queen Mother pressed to get the answer she wanted from her son. 

Lyon looked at his mother directly. “Mother…”

“I am your mother, Lyon Baratheon. Even you are the King of Seven Kingdoms now, you can’t fool me.”

Everyone on the table waited to listen to what the king said.

“Alright, I admit it that I am interested in her. She’s beautiful and a perfect woman to become my queen. With her family, if the Tyrells are with us, it would make the whole kingdom under our hands.”

“You are in love with her.” Cersei said. “And you want to do as your father said. Marry someone for love.”

“Yes, I want to marry her for love, mother.” Lyon replied. “It’s love and it’s politics. It will benefit both me and my family.”

“Does she know that you want that?”

“She knew. I told her.”

“And how can you be so sure that she is not just pretend that she loves you?”

“Time will tell. It was only a day. I can’t say much but I would love to see how this goes.”

 

* * *

 

 

The King had the Tyrells stayed at guest palace by the sea with beautiful garden to make them feels like home. He also provided them with all the comforts they needed. 

Margaery waking up to a sound of bird chirping outside and a sound of sea. Last night was indeed a memorable night when she had the King all to herself. To be honest, she didn’t think he would pay any attention at her but he personally asked her for a walk in the garden with him.

They talked all night. It seemed so natural. It was like it meant to be.

He was a handsome man. From what she learned from their conversation, he was kind, gentle and chivalrous. But the most important thing was he was seeking true love. Something that was a luxury for men and women at their position. He was genuine when he said he interested in her and would love to see where this is going. She would love that too.

“My lady, Lady Olenna is waiting for you in the garden.” Mira Forrester, her lady-in-waiting, came in.

“Tell her I will be there in a minute.”

Mira nodded and quickly left to inform Lady Olenna. Margaery put a final touch on her dress and left to have breakfast with her grandmother. It was a beautiful morning in a magnificent garden.

“Good morning, grandmother.” Margaery greeted, a bit too happy that Lady Olenna didn’t miss.

“How was last night, my dear?”

“Grandmother…”

“A stroll in the garden with the King who personally asked for you and you spent all night together.”

“The King expressed genuine feeling for me. He said he wants to marry for love and he wants that for me too.”

“Hmm, that is very fortunate for you, dear. Not many of us got this kind of luxury.” Olenna said. “At first it may seem like he falls for you for your beauty but as time goes by, you must show him who you really are. The real Margaery that he will fall in love with.”

“I know.” She replied. “I want to say this, grandmother. I will marry for love, not politics. If it doesn’t work out between me and the King, I hope you will understand.”

“Of course, my dear. It will work out. You two are half way falling in love with one another anyway.”

  
  


* * *

 

The King gave a public audience to the Lords and Ladies all morning. It was his first day for being a king. Tywin Lannister sat beside him as his Hand. He also appointed Royal advisors to the small council. 

Prince Oberyn Martell sat in the council as Master of War. Lord Petyr Baelish as Master of Coin. Lord Varys as Master of Whispers. Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon served in the same position as Master of Ships and Master of Laws. 

The King invented a new position due to the upcoming winter and the crown needed to take more serious action toward stocking food. Lyon appointed Lord Mace Tyrell to the position of Master of Field, in charge of overseeing food stocking, building royal granary, and agriculture of the Kingdom. 

After the small council meeting, the King pulled Lord Mace Tyrell aside to inform him of his intention to court his daughter, Lady Margaery. Lord Mace was beyond thrilled that the King gave his family with such honor.

“I would love to marry her for love, my Lord. And I want your daughter to feel the same.”

“I understand.”

The King dismissed Lord Mace and asked for Jaime Lannister. 

“Uncle can you inform Joffrey, Lady Sansa, and Lady Margaery that I would love to have lunch with them in the garden.”

“At once, your grace.”

“Thank you.”

The King informed his servants accordingly. He and Prince Joffrey were waiting for the two ladies at Lyon’s private garden in the King’s wing. The young prince paced back and forth because the two ladies were making him wait.

“They shouldn’t keep us wait.” Joffrey grumbled. “You’re the King and I am a Prince!”

“Joffrey, waiting will help people in our position to remember to be humble.”

“Brother, you’re the king.”

“Well, it would be worth the wait if they turn up wearing pretty dress, looking so beautiful.”

“You are in this too deep, big brother.” Joffrey said. He was being sarcastic but he was happy that Lyon found someone he loved. “You might as well ask her to marry you right now.”

Lyon laughed. “I want her, Joffrey. But I’m not going to force her.”

Their conversation was cut short when Ser Jaime arrived, announcing the arrival of the two ladies.

“Lady Sansa and Lady Margaery, my king.”

The Kingslayer stepped aside and let them in. Both Joffrey and Lyon held their breath when they saw the two ladies. Margaery and Sansa walked in, arm in arm, looking like they just started a beautiful friendship since they met on the day of his coronation.

“My King.” Both of them said and curtsy. 

“My ladies.” The King gave them a little nod and went to kiss their hand. Joffrey rolled his eyes at Lyon but did the same thing anyway. “I’m glad you can join us.”

Lyon pulled the chair for Lady Margaery but signaled for Joffrey to do the same with Sansa. The Prince rolled his eyes again but did it anyway.

That was what Lyon did everyday. He will make time to spend with Lady Margaery, either having lunch or a little walk in the garden. Some day when there was a little work required of a king, he would take her for a ride outside the city or did a charity work for the common folks of King’s Landing.

The King intended to show and prove to Lady Margaery his true intention and his love for her. Sometime, Lady Olenna would be joining them for lunch and get to know the young man and he proved to be every bit that people say. Brave, smart, kind, and generous.

It would be great for Margaery to marry to a man like this.

One day the King came by himself to the seaside palace to have lunch with the Tyrells. Lord Mace and Lady Olenna watched from afar as the King walked through the garden with Margaery.

“If Prince Joffrey marry to Lady Sansa, Princess Myrcella marry to Prince of Dorne, and Prince Tommen to someone from the Vale or Riverlands, the King will secure every lands in his hand.”

“But our girl will have to key to the whole kingdom.” Olenna said. “Because she has the King.”

 

* * *

 

The King extended his invitation for Lady Margaery to stay in King’s Landing which she accepted. Lady Olenna also stayed with her granddaughter. Lyon asked if they would like to move into the Red Keep or they could remain in the Sea Side palace.

Of course, Lady Olenna moved them into the Red Keep so Margaery could be closer to the King. One day during one of their routine lunch in the Garden with Lady Olenna, the King asked if Margaery wanted to accompany him outside the city alone, he would love to spend time with her.

“It’s just a short trip, my lady. We only be gone for a couple day.” Lyon said.

“Oh you, make it a week. I am sure Lord Tywin can run your Kingdom while you are entertaining your guest.” Lady Olenna spoke frankly.

“Grandma!” Margaery blushed.

“You both say you want to marry for love. But I have to say love will slowly build. It takes time for you to truly love one another. You might have attract to one another but love takes time. Now go spend time together, getting to know each other, falling in love...really falling in love.”

“Thank you, Lady Olenna.” Lyon said.

Later after the lunch, Margaery walked with him to see him off. 

“I hope my grandmother didn’t offend you, your grace.” Margaery said. “She can be too blunt sometime.”

“There is no offense. She call it for what it is and I like it. People in King’s Landing never speak the truth.”

“Are you one of them, my king?” She teased.

Lyon looked at her and took her hands in his. “Did my action for the past month haven’t prove anything?”

“Oh Lyon, you are everything but a liar.” She smiled up at him and the King felt his heartbeat a little faster. 

“You will be the death of me.” He said with affection in his voice. Blue eyes nothing short of adoration. “I will see you tomorrow. We will leave the city in the morning.”

He leaned close and kissed her cheek. The King smiled at her before he left with the King’s Guards. 

“My dear, you better prepare for what comes next.” Olenna spoke up as she emerged from the dark corner behind her granddaughter.

“What do you mean, grandma?”

“You two clearly have feeling for each other. When the time comes, when you and him are too close, it will lead to another thing, physical thing I would say.”

“It will not come down to that. He’s a gentleman.”

“He is a man, my dear. I see it in his eyes how much he wants you. If you feel the same then you don’t have to hold back. This is your chance to secure his heart.”

 

* * *

 

 

The King arrived at the Tyrell’s quarter in the morning with only two King’s Guards, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Boros Blount. A surprisingly small company for the King. 

“Lady Olenna.” Lyon gave the old lady a little nod.

“Your grace”

Margaery met up with them a moment later with one of her lady-in-wait, Mira Forrester and one handmaiden. Everytime Lyon saw her, she is getting more beautiful. Today she wore clothes that fit for riding, looking different from her usual clothing.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yes, your grace.” She replied before turned to her grandmother. “I will return in a week.”

“Have fun both of you.”

They got on the back of the horse and rode out of town where they met with a larger company. He explained to her that his family didn’t use the summer castle for some time now so they had to bring food, clothes and other things along with them too.

The castle was between King’s Landing and Rosby. A small castle overlooked Blackwater bay but hidden in a secluded cove with a small private beach. The guards opened the gate for them before welcoming the King and his guest.

“My King, we arranged everything as you ordered.” The head servant of the castle informed.

“Thank you, Una.” 

She led them inside the castle and showed the King and Lady Margaery around. Their room was next to each other’s. Margaery’s handmaiden began to unpack her chest. 

“Do you want to sea the beach?” Lyon asked. “I love it there when I was a child. Mother used to take us here when father was out hunting.”

“That would be nice. Maybe we can go alone and let Ser Barristan and Ser Boras have some rest.”

“Of course, my Lady.”

The King told everyone to get some rest as he will go on a walk with Lady Margaery. Ser Barristan wanted to oppose but the King said he could handle himself.

They walked arm in arm. Lyon grew rather used to her touch and how close they were. Margaery always established some form of contacts to make people feel comfortable. It was soothing for Lyon to be honest. It could help him forget the burden he carried. 

“Joffrey and I always left mother with a headache when we were kids. Mother had to take care of Tommen and Myrcella and we always ran around, trying to climb the cliff or went too far into the sea.” The King recalled his fond childhood memories. “God, she had Uncle Jaime dragged us back to the beach.”

“You and Ser Jaime seem close to each other.”

“Yes, we are close. He’s my mother’s twin after all. He taught me how to fight. He seems arrogant like most Lannisters but he is actually a good man.”

“We are both close to our siblings. We would do anything for them.”

“Yes, I will do anything for them. Willas and Garlan probably kill me if I did anything to you.”

“They would but that would be a treason.” Margaery admitted with a teasing smile. “But you will not do anything to me, won’t you?”

Blue eyes gleamed mischievously. “I promise, my Lady. If I do something, it’s a good thing.”

Lyon leaned closer until his lips touched hers. Her hand rest on his chest and leaned into him, signaling him that she gave a permission. The kiss was gentle and sweet but Margaery could feel his desire bubbling underneath, waiting to be release.

When they pulled away, she could see fire burning in his eyes. Grandmother was right. He was just a man and now she had him in her hands and could manipulate him all she wanted.

But Margaery found herself didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to hurt him or break the promise they gave to one another. She will marry him only if she love him.

“I love you, Lady Margaery. I want you to know that.” He whispered. “I will not force you to reciprocate. That is not what we agree upon. I just couldn’t hold it any longer.”

He made himself an open book for her. There was no secret and lies. She should say something back but when she about to say that she loved him too, Lyon shook his head.

“You will say it when you feel like it. Not just because I tell you first.”

But Margaery tackled him to sand and kissed him, hoping this kiss would be enough of a promise from her. Lyon smiled and kissed back with equal passion, knowing now that she will say it when she was ready.

From the balcony of the castle, Ser Barristan and Lady Mira Forrester watched the young lover together.

“Should they do that?” Mira asked.

“They shouldn’t but who are we to tell them otherwise?” The Lord Commander replied. “What important is that they love each other and we will have to make everyone keep this a secret to protect Lady Margaery from any ill rumors.”

“You are right, Ser.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lyon made it all about her. The King skipped his daily routine of morning training with Ser Barristan to prepare breakfast table for her. They spent every single minute of the day together. From strolling on the beach, to riding across the plain and out hunting together. But mostly they talked, getting to know each other more and more until it became like their second skin. 

Margaery taught him how to hawking like her brother teaches her. While Lyon taught her how to shoot arrow and how to swing a sword. 

After their first kiss, something in them was let loose. They did a little kissing and exchanged intimate touching here and there. Soon Lyon found himself wanting this for the rest of his life. 

Ser Barristan had to pull the King aside and warmed him.

“Your grace, I know I cannot stop you. But please heed my warning.”

“I know what are you going to say, old friend.” Lyon said. “It is about me and Lady Margaery, isn’t it?”

“Yes, your grace. What you and her did together might bring ill rumors to you and her when you returned to King’s Landing.”

“Did I not make my intention clear?”

“They all knew that you are fond of her but still.”

“I love her, Ser Barristan. And I know deep down she feel the same.”

“Then you have to make it official to protect her.”

“I will, when we returned to King’s Landing.” Lyon promised. “Send raven to Highgarden. I need Lord Mace in the capital within two weeks.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“He doesn’t trust me with you, does he?” Margaery spoke up and nodded toward Ser Barristan who watched them from afar. “It looks like he afraid that I might do something to you.”

Lyon smiled. “Actually, he doesn’t trust me around you.” She looked at him with quizzical look on her face. “He warned that I shouldn’t do anything disrespectful or dishonor you. He worries that I’m bringing you here already causing people to spread ill rumors about you.”

“There will be rumor about us anyway. A King and a Lady from one of the great houses. I knew the risk and I’m willing to take it.”

“I shouldn’t do this. I should not expose you like this.”

“My King, don’t worry about them. Solely focus on us. If we haven’t come here, we will not get a chance to know each other fully, without the prying eyes of others.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He agreed. “I love every minute spent with you here.”

“Me too.”

Before they could continue their conversation, Lyon noticed the something. His instinct told him that something bad will happen. He looked at Ser Barristan who had the same reaction as him.

“What happen?” Margaery asked when she saw the King reached for his sword.

“It’s oddly quiet.” He quietly said. “Let’s get inside.”

Before they could get up from the dining table, a shadowy figure fell from the balcony on to the pavilion they sat. Margaery squealed in terror while Lyon pulled her closer. There was a knife to his throat.

“Your grace, please come inside.” Ser Barristan said. “Surely, they will be more of them.”

The couple hurried inside. Lyon ordered Ser Boros to take four more guards to protect Lady Margaery, Mira Forrester, and her handmaiden. The rest of the men will be with him downstairs. 

Lyon drew his Valyrian steel sword and stood in circle with his men. Finally a band of attackers revealed themselves and attacked the King. With the skill of Lyon’s personal bodyguards, the assassins stood no chance. When the last man was disarmed by Ser Barristan, Lyon ordered the Lord Commander to keep him alive for questioning.

“Who do they want?” Lyon asked. 

“Obviously you, your grace.”

“To kill a King, I think they would hire more skilled man with greater number than this.”

Then he went quiet and looked at the Lord Commander who came to the same realization as him.

“Lady Margaery.”

The King rushed to her room and found a trail of blood. Ser Barristan ordered the guards to clear every room they past. Then the King signaled them to stop before they reached the top floor. 

He pulled out his Valyrian dagger and threw at one of the enemy before rushed out into combat, quickly cutting down the surprised enemy. When he reached her room, he saw Ser Boras engaged in a fight with three assailants. While Margaery and Mira were trying to fend off two men. The guards he sent with Ser Boras were outnumbered. 

The King rushed in and killed two men that were attacking Margaery before one of them jumped on his back. He managed to throw the attacker off and quickly strike. Another one came in and managed to knock the sword off Lyon’s hand. The King dodged back, drew off his dagger. But then an arrow went between the attacker’s eyes. 

Lyon turned and saw Margaery with bow and arrow in her hands, looking pale as she just struck down a man for the first time.

“Margaery, stand back.” He ordered 

Lyon got back into fight and killed the last one. When the fight finally over, blood and bodies was everywhere. Three of Lyon’s men were killed. The King went to his lady who looked shaken. He took the bow from her hand before holding her gently.

“You are safe now.” He whispered. “It’s okay now. I will not let anyone harm you.”

She was sobbing and shaking in his arms. 

“Mira, take Lady Margaery’s belongings to my chamber. Clean her up and get rid of the dress.”

“Yes, your grace.”

Lyon took her to his chamber where it was clean and safe and warm. Her handmaiden began to prepare a hot bath and Lyon let go of her. 

“I will be back. Ser Boros and three guards will stand by at the door. No harm will come to you.” He said with a soothing voice. His blue eyes looked into her brown ones as if he wanted to assure her.

“Lyon, don’t go.” She whispered quietly with fear if that he left, he would not come back or something might harm him.

“Margaery, I will come back, love.” He kissed the top of her head. “I promise you.”

He walked out of the room and followed Ser Barristan to Margaery’s chamber. His guards started to pile up their bodies. They investigated closely, trying to identify the origins of the killers but there was nothing much to go on. Their race was mixed, one killer was from the North while another one from Dorne, two of them were Volantian and another one from Meereen.

“Your grace.” Ser Barristan called him as he pulled something from the body. “This is too beautiful and expensive to be in a hand of an assassin.”

The Lord Commander handed the King a dagger with dragonglass handle. The blade was made of Valyrian steel.

“Someone wealthy must have hired them.”

“The prisoner downstairs might have an answer for us.”

Lyon nodded in agreement before turning to the guards and his servants. “Get rid of the body and clean the room. I want every inch of this place clear of blood by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, your grace.”

The King and Ser Barristan headed downstairs where the guards detained the prisoner. He was visibly shaken when he saw the King alive and well, holding the dagger that was meant for him and Margaery.

“String him on the table.” The King ordered.

The guards tied the man down on the table before flipping the table over vertically. Lyon stepped closer with the dagger in his hand.

“You see, I once traveled north and stay with this family...the Bolton. I learned a great deal from them. History of the North, how to survive in the North...but the interesting thing is…” Lyon stopped and pointed the dagger at his prisoner. “They teach me various technique to extract information from enemy.”

Lyon pressed a knife into the skin of the assassin.

“Including frayed people alive.”

“My lord...please.” The prisoner visibly showed sign of fear.

“Because you bring harm to the woman I love. I will not make you go that easily.” Lyon said. “You will suffer the pain until you gave up the information I need.” 

Ser Barristan wanted to object the method of the King. But Lyon was consumed with anger like the Lord Commander never seen before. 

“Tell me who hired you.” 

“In your dream.” The prisoner split at him.

Lyon just shrugged and peeled off the first bit of skin slowly. Nothing cut like a Valyrian steel indeed. The scream of the assassin echoed through the villa. But he wasn’t easily gave up the information. Bit by excruciating bit, the skin of his left legs was all carved up. 

“If you give up the information now, you might not have to suffer like this.”

But the prisoner persisted. So the King didn’t give up either. Until he finished with the right legs, the assassin finally couldn’t withstand the pain anymore.

“It’s someone in your court! I don’t know, my lord. The employer just dropped a letter of instruction on the marked site. I swear to the old god and the new, that is all I know.”

Lyon put the dagger away and turned to one of his guards.

“Have someone treated him and sent him back to the prison in Red Keep. I am not done with him yet.”

“Yes, your grace.”

“I need a bath.”

 

* * *

 

 

Margaery was still shaken by what happened even Mira and her handmaidens were not harm. Lyon was not harm. But she just took a life for the first time in her life. It wasn’t something pleasant. Blood and bodies dropped everywhere.

“Margaery, stand back!” 

Lyon’s voice was still rang in her head and he pushed her, shielded her from the attackers. Her first time witnessed him in battle, seeing how strong, fierce, brave and effective he was. With his Valyrian steel sword, he could cut off two heads at the time.

Even when he was covered in blood, his touch was still warm, radiating nothing but safety and protection. He held her, soothed her.

Mira and Meredyth Crane tried to wash off blood from her body and cleaned her up. Alyce Graceford prepared her night clothes. While Margaery was taking a bath, she could hear screams from downstairs, screams of pain, and she wondered who that was.

Mira helped her put on a cloth and they waited with Lady Margaery until the King came back. It was about an hour before they heard a knock on the door.

“The King is back, my Lady.” Ser Boros informed.

Lyon walked through the door, wearing new clothes. No sign of injuries. Margaery sighed in relief and told Mira and her handmaidens to leave.

“You’re not hurt?” She asked, rushing to him. Her eyes looked everywhere, worried.

“Yes, my lady. I am not hurt.”

“I heard someone scream…”

“That’s the man stupid enough to harm the woman I love.”

“Lyon…”

“I dealt with him. You don’t have to worry.”

Margaery hugged and kissed him. Lyon wasn’t expect that but reciprocated, holding her in his arms. Her hands were at his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. 

“Margaery…” Lyon moaned her name.

She understood what her grandmother said now. How the closeness will turn into physical thing and Margaery found herself didn’t care what the customs and traditions were. What they had and what they shared right now were real.

“I love you.” His blue eyes looked at her, bared his soul to her.

And Margaery found herself replying, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Tywin Lannister received a letter from a raven in the middle of the night, a letter with the King’s seal. He was troubled when he first got it. He summoned everyone in the small council including Lady Olenna Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister and Cersei Lannister.

Since the news was related to her granddaughter after all.

He waited for everyone in the small council chamber. Lady Olenna was the first one to arrive followed by Lord Varys and Stannis Baratheon. Prince Oberyn Martell wasn’t happy about being summoned in the middle of the night. Lord Baelish, Lord Renly, and the Queen Mother arrived at the same time.

“What is it, father?” Cersei asked.

“Someone tried to assassinate the King and Lady Margaery tonight. I want to know who, why, and how. You all have spies in your disposal more than the rest of the world combine. Find that out, the King may want to know when he comes back.” Tywin ordered. “Lord Stannis, I believe you may want to have a word with the assassin the King captured.”

“Lord Hand, I will have a word with him.”

“I believe we will have to improve the security of Red Keep and double up the guards for everyone of you.” Tywin said. “They failed this time and they will try again.”

“The king is a good man, an honest man. Who would anyone want to kill him?” Renly asked.

“The Targaryen girl from across the world, someone who reaped from the chaos and war, someone who would benefits from the King’s death.” Tywin answered. “Be a king is never safe, even you are a good one or a bad one.”

“Lord Tyrion looked like he had something to say.” Lady Olenna spoke up.

“The real question is, father, are they targeting the King or his future Queen?” 

Everyone went quiet even Lady Olenna.

“She is the only one who has his attention and affection. I would say every father of every lady in this land would want Margaery dead so their daughter will have more chance to become a queen.”

“Is he really love her?” Oberyn asked after sitting quietly for a long time.

Everyone looked at him. Cersei scoffed at the question.

“Of course, he is truly love her.” Tyrion replied. “Which lead to another question, is she love him too?”

“We will find out soon enough.” Cersei said.

Tywin dismissed everyone but his son and daughter. He needed to speak with them in private.

“I want to see the traitor’s head on the spike.” Cersei said. “How dare they attack my son?”

“My guess is it is because the peace he achieved throughout the Seven Kingdoms.” Tywin replied. “Someone who benefit from chaos and war might not like the fact that he is a King.”

“The boy is smart. Way smarter than his father. Too smart for his own good I must say.” Tyrion chimed in. “If he chooses Lady Margaery as his queen. There was no one left to oppose him and the Tyrell will be our most formidable ally.”

“Of course, he will choose Margaery.” Cersei said. “He love her from the first day they met and he wants to marry her for love.”

“Love will make him weak but it also strengthens the Kingdom and his position as a King. Still a wise choice for 20 years old boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

After rounds of lovemaking, the King and Lady Margaery couldn’t bring themselves to sleep even how exhausted they were. Their feeling finally mutual and could only bring them closer. They both knew this physical encounter will not be the last time before they got marry. Once they got a taste off it, it was hard to resist.

But why resisted it, when they will get marry anyway.

Lyon took note that he will ask Lord Mace for her hand in marriage.

“I know we should go to sleep but I can’t.” He whispered.

“Why is it, my King?”

“I don’t know. The simply reason must be I cannot stop staring at your face.”

Margaery smiled at his sweet word. “Oh Lyon, you don’t have to use those sweet word on me anymore. You already have me, my king.”

“Love, I plan to woo you like it’s the first day we met.”

She laughed. “I believe that you froze in front of my family, tongue tied, for a good two minutes if you mean by the first day we met.”

“I mean it figuratively.”

Her hand placed at the side of his face, thumb gently rubbing his stubble covered jaw.

“We are lucky than most, you know? Most of us never had the luxury of marrying for love. My mother and father took 3 years to finally fall in love.”

“Yes, we are lucky and I am glad we have a chance to know one another.”

“Your idea of marriage is not unattainable but people with duty like us not getting much chance to follow our heart.”

“Do you know why I want this?” He asked. Margaery shook her head. “I saw my parents’ marriage. I witnessed them since I was a child. Of course, married to a Lannister would secure my father’s position as a King. But it was loveless. Father never loved mother. I didn’t want that for us.”

He proceeded to tell her what he saw during his childhood and how his father treated his mother. Margaery got to see another side of him. Lyon was very devoted to his family and now she understood why he was a gentleman. He spoke everything so sincerely.

She had to admit it. She started to love him for who he really was.

  
  
  


* * *

 

They stayed for two more days. He wanted to make sure Margaery was less frightened of what happened. Margaery seemed okay but they were closer, talking more. Not to mention how they spent every night together since then.

When they returned to King’s Landing, everyone was relief to see them unharmed. Margaery told the King she would love to spend times with her grandmother and they will see each other tomorrow. Lyon agreed because he would love to spend time with his mother too.

Cersei rushed to hug her son when she saw him walked into the courtyard. Lyon noticed the teary eyes.

“Mother, I am fine.” He said and kissed her cheek. “You don’t need to worry.”

“How can’t I, Lyon Baratheon? I am your mother after all.” Cersei said and sat her son down at the table. “Even my son is all grown up to become a man and a king.”

Lyon smiled and held his mother’s hands. “I love you, mother. I am sorry I haven’t spent much time with you lately.”

“It is quite alright. Tommen and Myrcella keep me company when you were off with Lady Margaery. I trust that you have a good time with her.”

“Yes, we have a good time minus that little incident.” Lyon replied. “Anyway, you say only Tommen and Myrcella kept you company. Where’s Joffrey?”

“Your grandfather is determined to get Joffrey straight for once in his life. He sent your brother to Dragonstone to be with Stannis. The Lord of Dragonstone will teach him navy combat.” Cersei told.

“It’s time for Joffrey to leave the comfort of this castle, mother. Even he was the King’s brother, he still needs to learn the way of war and how to serve his people. Uncle Stannis is an excellent naval commander. Joffrey will learn a great deal from him.”

“I can believe you side with your grandfather.” Cersei rolled her eyes.

“Mother, I want him to know everything that I know. Beside, spending time on a ship and fighting off pirates would help shape him into a man.” Lyon explained. “I am planning to send Tommen to Casterly Rock and Lannisport to stay with grand uncle Kevan. I hope you would be fine with this decision.”

“My sons are all grow up and I can’t even keep them here.”

Lyon hugged his mother. “They will be gone for six months. Myrcella and I will keep you company.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the Tyrell’s quarter, Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery were having a dinner in the courtyard. The Queen of Thorn was delighted to have her granddaughter back. It was dull when Margaery wasn’t around and King’s Landing wasn’t a pleasant place to stay when you came from Highgarden. 

She had Cersei Lannister, Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord Varys, and Tyrion Lannister for a minor verbal sparring every now and then. It helped with her boredom.

Cersei openly showed that she didn’t want her son to marry Margaery. The Queen Mother couldn’t do much when her son was clearly falling in love. Hard. Olenna wasn’t going to protest anything when this marriage will benefit House Tyrell.

“How was the trip, dear? Aside from the assault.” That was the first thing Olenna asked when Margaery sat down.

“It’s wonderful, grandma.”

“Oh, my dear, don’t spare a detail.”

Margaery blushed and Olenna knew what was it. 

“We...did it.” Margaery said. “And I think I am falling in love with him...for who he really is. I ask you one thing grandmother. Please don’t turn this marriage into political game.”

“Oh child, every marriage between two houses is political game. Even when you love each other. The Baratheon and the crown will benefit from our fertile land and our riches. We will benefit from our tie to the Crown. You will be a queen and your son...with Tyrell blood, will rule after this father.”

Margaery saw what her grandmother tried to tell. Olenna congratulated her anyway, that she was one of the few to get marry for love and that the Queen of Thorn supported her granddaughter’s decision fully.

“But anyway, my dear, we still need to discuss your next move with the King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo this in my first GOT fic and the second one outside avengers fandom.
> 
> I have no beta reader so all mistake is mine. I'm sorry for bad english and grammar because English is not my first language or use in my daily life.


End file.
